Return To The Labyrinth
by SarahMillerXFF
Summary: Sarah must return to help the dying spirit of the Labyrinth but things are not always what they seem and never stay the same. Will she learn to forgive Jareth and find the truth within herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**8 years later……**_

**"Hurry!!" a voice screamed from the back, a shadowed hand calling the woman forward.**

**The woman headed through the dark hallway to the back, stopping at the door to wait impatiently. "What is so important?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her green eyes narrowing.**

**The small blonde grinned as she pointed out the window waiting till the other woman had leaned over.**

**With a huff, she let out a groan. "Ann." She rolled her eyes as she headed out of the room, reaching up to pull the pin from her hair, the dark curls falling down over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.**

**Ann laughed as she watched the men across the street unload the furniture from the U-haul with happy glee. "You need to have a little fun sometimes, Sarah," she called to the closed door.**

*******

_**Her eyes were searching, for what she didn't know. A desperate need to find something forced her into the room. The dancers twirled around her, making her dizzy with the speed of their movement. Something caught her eye, a flash of blue and then it was gone leaving her searching still. Moving past them all, she continued to look around, her heart hammering out of control till she turned. Her eyes met his making her stop, the breath falling from her mouth. That was what she was searching for, him. As he neared her, she felt him pull her into his arms, his scent overpowering her as she felt him twirl her around the floor. The music sounded out to her, his mouth moving and she realized his voice was calling out to her, pulling her in as he held her close. **_

_**It soon became too much, the twirling, the faces around her. Pulling out of his arms she turned to see the clock everything coming back to her suddenly and as she made a dash away from him, she felt her heart breaking with each tick of the clock.**_

**Sarah sat up quickly, hugging the sheet to her body, feeling the breeze from the open window cool her fevered skin. Wait, open window. Turning her eyes to it quickly, her mouth fell as she realized it was so, but she could have sworn she had closed it. Grabbing the sheet tight against her body, she slid out of bed and headed closer, her eyes shutting as the cool breeze drifted over her skin. Why had fate been so cruel to remind her of what she had lost? Her eyes drifted closed, a single tear trailing down her cheek, with the memory of the past. **

**Pushing back the hair from her face, she turned to the closet, reaching in to pull out a familiar box from the top shelf. Throwing it onto the bed, she paced back and forth, her eyes fixed on it as if it would move. With a sigh she reached out, flipping off the top, and peered in to see several notebooks and sketchpads. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she reached out with trembling fingers to grab the closest sketchpad, her eyes turning down to the familiar eyes that had haunted her for years. Flipping through the filled pages, she felt the pressure at her heart with each passing picture. **

**After a moment, she threw it onto the bed, her eyes closing as the tears threatened to consume her. "Jareth," she whispered only to bite her lip after words. She knew the power of words and the even greater power of names. Flopping back against her bedspread, she lifted her arms over her head and stared at the ceiling in confusion. **

**A flitter movement of shadows caused her to sit up quickly, her eyes darting to the window. A sigh of relief fell from her lips when she saw that it was merely a tree moving in the wind instead of the flutter of white wings. **

**Standing once more she grabbed a shirt that was draped over a chair and slid it over her head as she flicked up a pair of shorts from the floor slipping them on too. Sleep, at least for this night, was not going to happen and when she opened the door, she jumped slightly at the figure of her room mate. **

**"God Sarah, don't do that." She held a hand over her heart. "Its possible you gave me a heart attack." She laughed as she smacked her on the arm. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour anyway?"**

**"Couldn't sleep."**

**Ann frowned. "Ah sorry." Her eyes darted past Sarah to the box that was still on her bed. Quickly brushing past her she grabbed one flipping through the pages. She smiled when she saw the drawings. "Wow."**

**Sarah groaned as she pushed off from the wall. "Put them back."**

**"What are these?" She grabbed at the notebooks, reading as she flipped. "Ooh stories, fantasies?"**

**"They're nothing, certainly not fantasies." She crossed her arms over her chest. **

**"You have stacks of these in that box there, if not fantasies then what are they?" She lay down, propped up by an elbow. "Are they dreams?"**

**Sarah sighed, her eyes drifting over the familiar pictures before shutting the book and throwing it onto the desk. "Yeah…dreams."**

**Ann grabbed the book quickly, letting out a whistle as her eyes scanned over the drawings of The Goblin King. "What a babe?" She grinned. "Why did this never come up? Sarah, these are quite good."  
Sarah shrugged. "They're from another life."**

** "How long have you had these dreams?" She sat up. "Like I wouldn't ask." She crossed her arms, waiting.**

**"Since I was fifteen."**

**"Wow. That's a long time to have been keeping this man to yourself. Who is he?" **

**"The Goblin King."**

**"Does he have a name?" When she didn't receive an answer she peeked up from the book. "Well?"**

**"He does, but I shouldn't…."**

**Ann laughed. "Like he's gonna come storming in cause we spoke his name." She grinned. "Oooo, scary. Come on tell me."**

**Sarah licked her lips. "Jareth."**

**"Sexy." She flopped onto her back holding the book above her. "These are good, the eyes…."**

**"Intense," Sarah whispered.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Nothing." She grabbed the book and put them both into the box, shutting it once again into the dark closet, missing the dark shadow that drifted across the mirror.**

*******

_**Her footsteps echoed in the dark, her eyes searching everywhere for an opening as her fingers clawed at the walls. She cried out as she stumbled forward, the floor falling out from under her as she rolled away, her back slamming against the side of the rock. Wincing in pain, she pulled herself up to stand, her eyes squinting as she saw light near the ground. Reaching out she pushed the wall, instantly shielding her eyes as the bright sunlight drifted down to her. **_

_**She was outside, the darkened rock walls all around her, looking familiar yet unknown. She could hear a soft distant song echoing in her memory, as her feet struggled ahead, searching for something she couldn't remember. Everywhere around her were burned trees, burned bushes, the walls blackened with soot. Her fingers trailed down the rough edges, leaving a smear of color underneath and as she stumbled yet again she saw before her the steps of the castle. **_

_**With a gasping cry, she whirled around to look behind her, suddenly realizing that the burned up garden, the blackened walls, were all that remained of the once strong labyrinth. The great structure of old stood before her broken and in ruins…and it was all her fault.**_

__**Her feet hit the floor with a loud smack, her eyes popping open in irritation, she sighed as she saw her little brother. "What?" Her eyes were angry but her voice wasn't, she could never stay mad at him for long.**

**He pointed over his shoulder where their dad stood behind. **

**"This what they pay you to do?" Her dad asked jokingly.**

**She rolled her eyes. "It's a slow night."**

**He nodded as he handed over his keys, his fingers refusing to relinquish their hold as she struggled for them. Dropping his hand, he sighed. "Don't burn the house down."**

**"Funny." She dropped the keys in her back pocket. "You guys have a good time okay." Standing, she stretched before stepping around the counter to get ready for the lunch rush. As she watched them heading out, waving to her brother, an unsettling feeling seemed to lodge in her stomach. Reaching back to grab the keys, the cold metal reflecting the light from over head, she could feel the panic start to rise in her chest before she closed her eyes quickly. **

*******

**The door opened slowly, her green eyes peeking around the corner. Shaking out her wet umbrella, she laid it against the wall as she closed the door behind her. Taking off her coat, she slipped it inside the closet as her eyes took in the room before her. Not much had changed the carpet had the same subtle tread of years of wear. The smells were the same, a mixture of her step-mother's cooking and her dad's exotic coffee mixtures. **

**Her body jumped as the clock struck the hour, her body feeling like a thousand ants were crawling over her skin. She turned, her reflection on the old glass showing wide, frightened eyes that belonged to an expression from long ago. "Get a grip Sarah. Just a house." **

_**"Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great."**_

__**Her mouth formed a grin at the image of her younger self running through the house, ranting and raving. There was such magic in these walls, it radiated off of them. Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs, taking a moment when she reached her room. It had changed so much. Her toys, books, posters, were now being kept in boxes downstairs in the basement. Her old bed had been replaced with a newer, more comfortable model and as she sank down into it, she felt the old familiar ghosts of her past.**

_**"But should you need us."**_

_**"Yes, should you need us?"**_

_**"I'll call…"**_

__**She shivered despite the warmth of the night, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she glanced at the large mirror. Sitting up slowly, she stood making her way to its covered surface. Pulling back the cloth, she once again took in the older etching that covered the frame. Her fingers glided over its surface, her lower lip trembling before she hurried to the window to throw it open. The fresh air helped to clear her head and as she laid her head against the edge, she could hear those distant words that she would never forget.**

_**"I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have everything you want. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."**_

__**Wrapping her arms around a large pillow, she lowered her head down against the bed, feeling her eyes grow tired, a small tear leaking out the corner as she drifted off.**

*******

_**She was falling, her mouth open to scream but no sound would come out. She flung her arms out as she fell into a pile of feathers. Rolling onto her back, she crawled across the floor stopping when she came to familiar black boots. Turning up to look at him, she screamed as he was propelled backwards, into the darkness. Pulling herself onto her feet, she couldn't find her footing as she slid every other step across the slippery ground. Her hand reached out into the dark as she tried to pull him back out but there was nothing but blackened wall in front of her.**_

**A strangled gasp fell from her face as she leaped from the bed, the tangled sheet around her legs making her crash to the floor. Clenching her jaw from the pain, she untangled her limbs and grabbed her elbow to make sure it wasn't broken. With a sigh of relief she rolled to her back, trying to calm her racing heart. **_**'He's fine. Nothing can hurt him…not even me.'**_** Rolling over, she pushed herself from the floor and headed down to the hall to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face she leaned against the counter as she stared at her reflection. Not much had changed since she was fifteen. She had kept her hair the same length, but it was her eyes that could never stay the same since that night. Even she could see the dark, almost drawn look she saw staring back at her. **

**Switching off the light she headed out into the darkened hallway, the light from her room the only thing guiding her way back. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw **_**him **_**standing over the box she had brought with her. **_**'He's okay.' **_** With a sigh she closed the door behind her, unnerved when he didn't turn. "What are you doing here?" **

**"**_**You**_** called **_**me**_** and you ask why **_**I**_** am here." He twisted around to face her, still as beautiful as she remembered, if not a bit different.**

**She reached out to grab the books out of his hands throwing them back behind her on the bed. Her eyes watched as he glared at her, feeling a twinge of uncertainty as she glanced away. "I didn't mean…" She stopped unable to tell him that she didn't want to call his name, knowing it would be a lie. **

**He pointed to the books. "Still believing in fairytales?" His smile was cruel causing her eyes to narrow against his gaze as he grabbed another book.**

**"Fairytales don't exist. You of all people showed me that."**

**"Hmm." He didn't answer her as he continued to flip through the pages in his hands.**

**As she watched him looking at her drawings she found her mouth falling open when she noticed just why he looked different to her. His hair, still shaggy and uneven, no longer held the usual bright blonde sheen it once had. Instead it looked rather dull, dark colors weaved within its mix. "What happened to you?"**

**He didn't look up but kept his eyes fixed on a particular drawing of himself as he stood before her on that finale moment. "You defeated my labyrinth…and therefore me." He closed the book with a resounding smack throwing it onto the desk beside him. "A **_**girl**_** defeated the Great Goblin King."**

**"I had to. You know why."**

**"Do I?"**

**She sighed. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done."**

**He grinned. "Yes it would seem so. Lucky for you I still have some power left." Though the amount he held was far from **_**some **_**but he wasn't about to let her know that.**

**"I tried to convince myself that it was all a dream." **

**"Any luck?" Though he already knew the answer.**

**She closed her eyes. "I did call…they didn't come."**

**"They were forbidden."**

**Her green eyes met his, the anger evident in the dark pools. "You forbid them? What right do you have?"**

**He closed the distance in half a heartbeat, his fingers wrapped around her hair as he yanked her head back harshly. "My kingdom, my servants…Just because I have no power over you doesn't mean that it's the same for the others." He let go pushing himself away from her.**

**"For what its worth I **_**am**_** sorry."**

**"It doesn't matter." He turned toward the window.**

**"Don't go." She pleaded causing him to pause. "I feel something dark….with the labyrinth."**

**He met her eyes quickly. "How could you?"**

**"I don't know." She took a few steps closer. "Is something wrong?"**

**"Nothing that should concern you." He opened the window feeling her hand over his arm but shrugged it off.**

**She didn't want him to leave; she had to make him understand. "They told me it wasn't real. That I had imagined the whole thing." She let out a breath as he lowered his hands from the window. "Do you have any idea what its like to have the ideas of everyone around you drilled into your head?" She sighed. "After a while I convinced myself that they were right."**

**He turned his eyes unreadable. "Imagined? If it doesn't exist then what do you call this?" His hand was suddenly in her face, a single crystal held on the palm, as the images of her youth drifted around and around settling on the labyrinth.**

**"A dream." Her eyes remained on the crystal.**

**He took a step forward. "And me, dear Sarah. What would you call me?" His eyes were on hers, burning through her soul causing her head to grow fuzzy with confusion. **

**She sucked in a breath. "Something I can't ha…something I had to give up."**

**His brows drew down in confusion. "Had to? Or wanted to?" With a sneer he turned, his cape flying out behind him as he started toward the window.**

**"Wait!" She called out desperately, her breath catching when he paused. "How can I help?"  
"Now you want to help?" He still didn't turn.**

**"As much as I tried to put it past me…its part of me." **_**'So are you.' **_** She bit her lip, feeling like she was fifteen again pleading for her brother once more. "Please."**

**He sighed slowly. "Very well." Reaching out he held out a hand.**

**She hesitated, before reaching out, her fingertips barely touching it before her feet were swept out from under her. Closing her eyes she gasped as she lurched forward, her hands flat upon the familiar ground. Opening her eyes, she felt a part of her coming together as she once again peered upon the great labyrinth that awaited her, only this time there wouldn't be a time frame. And they would be working together rather than apart. **

*******

**The first thing she was aware of when she opened her eyes was a bright array of sunlight that was directing right into her eyes. Groaning she grabbed a pillow, covering her face as she buried farther into the covers. **

**The sound of laughter reached her ears before she popped out of the covers, her eyes peeking into the corner of the room where a woman sat. Sarah's confused gaze was met with a mildly amused one. **

**The woman stood, gracefully walking toward the bed. Her long auburn hair was practically on fire as the sunlight touched it. As she neared, Sarah could make out the two distinct eyes that were different colors. **_**'Fae, definitely'**_** "Who are you?"**

**The woman smiled, her eyes practically glowing as she neared. "Lena." She took a seat on a chair near the bed. "So you're really her, aren't you?"**

**Sarah shrugged. "Um."**

**Lena covered her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry, its just that we've all heard so much about you." She stood. "And now you're here. Sarah."**

**"Your eyes…"**

**Lena tilted her head slightly before making her way to the closet to pull out a dress, throwing it down onto the bed. "You've a long day; we've got to get to the labyrinth." **

**Sarah's blood grew cold as she pulled the covers tighter around her chest. "The labyrinth…I'm not going to…"**

**"Oh don't be silly." She held a hand on her hip. "Its in no shape to test anyone, trust me." Without another word she left the room **

*******

**Her groan of frustration was loud as she made her way to the small fountain near the entrance. "You."**

**He stood, heading toward her. "Little trip down memory lane?" A crystal ball swirling around his fingers before disappearing.**

**Sarah stopped walking, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"**

**He didn't answer her as he took in her clothing. She wore a long skirted dress, the color of the lush forest, and it fit her in more ways than one. "You think you can make a difference here?"**

**"I'm going to try." Her eyes flashed as if daring him to tell her different.**

**"It won't do any good." He shrugged his shoulders. "Tis your time not mine that's wasted today." He moved past her as he headed away.**

**"You really think that you intimidate anyone?"**

**He paused turning his head slightly to look behind him. "I intimidate you, and that's enough…for now."**

**"You do not intimidate me because…you have no power over me." She grinned when she saw him wince visibly before he turned sharply to stand before her.**

**Walking toward her, he felt a jolt of triumph as she backed away. "Then why do you tremble before me?" He removed a fallen leaf from her hair.**

**She pushed his hand from her, standing quickly to move away from him as she pushed him back. As her eyes turned to the great doors, she felt a small tingle of fear beginning in her stomach. Hearing him walking away again, she flicked her gaze to him. "How did you know where I was last night?"**

**"I just did."**

**"Were you spying on me?"**

**"Hardly." He turned, his body turned away from her still. "I've always known where you were."**

**"But you never came before."**

**"You never asked me to."**

**"I didn't know I could."**

**"Well now you know." He continued to walk away before she saw him disappear.**

**She jumped when Lena appeared beside her. "Don't do that."**

**Lena's brows drew together as she glanced about, apparently having missed something. "Shall we?" At her words, the great doors opened, inviting them in.**

**Sarah shivered instantly, staring at the shadows just beyond the entrance. "I…can't."  
Lena rolled her eyes as she grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her forward. As they stepped just beyond the doors, Lena jumped them to the main area where the walls had once moved but now remained lifeless. Removing her hand, she stepped back.**

**Sarah's eyes stung with the tears that threatened to fall as she gazed around her. The blackened walls, the broken rocks, the burned hedges. Falling to her knees, she was wracked with guilt at destroying this beautiful spirit. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Standing, she reached out to wipe away the dirt, the black grime, revealing the colored rock underneath. Her vision grew blurry, her head started to throb and as she shook her head to clear everything, she felt her knees give out. With a cry, she fell toward the ground, barely feeling hands grasp her arms before everything went black.**

**As they faded away, a single red rose sprung forth from the gravel, drifting to the sky. The labyrinth had awakened.**

*******

**As she opened her eyes she became aware that she back in the castle, no memory of getting there. Pulling the covers around herself, she realized she had been dressed in a white sleeping gown. It was made of the softest lace, the bottom coming to mid thigh, the top supported by thick lace straps. Sitting up, she pulled the covers over the leg that had escaped, the gown slipping up to her hip. Rubbing her fingers through her hair, she suddenly realized she wasn't alone in the room. **

**With a slight jump she heard someone rise from a chair in the corner, heading her way. As the figure moved across the moonlight streaming in through the window, she relaxed as she saw it was only Jareth. This thought alone sent a shiver up her spine making her grip the covers tighter around her chest, feeling a strap fall down her shoulder. Her skin tingled as she watched his eyes fall to her bare shoulder, the look on his face making it hard to breathe. "What are you doing here?"**

**He said nothing as he reached out to stroke her temple where a large bruise had formed, making her wince.**

**"Ow." She pulled away from him as her fingers touched the tender skin. "What did I hit?"**

**He smirked. "The ground." Stepping back he turned to the door pausing. **

**She slid out of bed ignoring his eyes as she gripped the edge of the bed, her vision slightly black. Feeling a hand at her elbow she allowed him to pull her up, her body resting against his as they moved across the room stopping just at the large balcony doors. Her eyes closed as the throbbing in her temple increased and her body shivered uncontrollably when she felt the his warmth settle against her back as the breeze fell over her skin. **

**"Look."**

**Her eyes opened slowly, the expanse of the kingdom before her eyes, the labyrinth splayed out for miles. It was then that she noticed the coloring, felt the hum of energy that lifted off of the great structure and it caused her to gasp. **

**He leaned down to her ear to whisper softly, smiling slightly when her body shivered against him. "You've brought life back here." His arms slid from her as he stepped back, his skin tingling at her nearness. **

**When she turned he was gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching the dawn in a new yet old land had a rather interesting if not diminishing affect. The color was unlike anything she had seen before and as the light filtered up through the hills, over the labyrinth, she was once again in awe at the beauty that was spread before her. **

**Pushing away from the wall, she became aware of the time she had been standing, her legs and back feeling the dull ache. She knew that a bath would feel heavenly against her sore muscles but she knew that there was something that was more important. With one last glance over her shoulder, she headed for her closet to grab a long skirt that was made of the softest fabric she had felt as well as a long sleeved blue shirt that laced up the front. Running fingers through her hair, she headed downstairs.**

**She was surprised to find it silent as she made her way down the halls. The usual chatter was replaced by the soft sounds of the wind rushing over her head from the open windows all around her as she descended the stairs. When she reached the dining area, she was even more confused. The castle occupants worked early for there was so much work to do daily that she was hardly ever alone. **

**Rubbing her hands over her suddenly chilled arms, she hurried out into the early morning. Outside was unlike the inside, the busy chatter of the streets calmed her racing heart, causing her to mentally shake herself out of her overactive imaginings. **

**When she passed the gate, her eyes spotted something off to her right and stepping back, she saw another path leading around the castle. Without really thinking, she found her feet were already leading her down the path till she came to a small meadow that couldn't have fit in the small space that was allowed next to the castle. She was constantly being reminded how things weren't the same and that nothing was as it seemed. The green grass reached up to tickle her exposed ankles, the blue and purple flowers spread through the wild growth. **

**As she neared the center of the meadow, she found her mouth opening in a gasp as her eyes took in the largest tree she had ever seen. It was roughly the size of eight fully grown trees, with the branches reaching high into the blue sky, leaves of every color filling in everywhere. It wasn't the leaves, the size of the tree, or the branches that caught her attention. It was the fruit that grew on those parts. The large, round, plump fruit she had been unable to eat since her last visit. Her eyes closed as the smell drifted down to her on the wind, her mouth watering for a forbidden taste. This was most assuredly the garden of evil, with the peach tree in the center that had caused all the attention. It couldn't have been an apple tree, for no apple could compare to the sweet and luscious fruit that called her attention.**

**Turning from the tempting sight, she slid down the tree to sit at the base of the grand truck lost in thought. It wasn't till she heard someone stop in front of her that she looked up her eyes suddenly widening with the sight.**

**"Hoggle!" With a rush she was on her knees, her arms wrapped around the small dwarf who looked startled for a half a second before his arms wrapped around her as well.**

**"Sarah. I heard you was comin but had to sees for myself I did." He pulled away, casting a apprehensive look at her face. "You okay? He hasn't hurt you has he?"**

**She shook her head. "No. I'm here on my word not his."**

**He looked confused. "You chose to come here?"**

**"I did."**

**"Why?"**

**"To help." She cast her eyes around the meadow, the breeze blowing past her hair causing her to clench her jaw at the aroma of the peaches that it was layered with. "I had to make it right."**

**He patted her hand as he nodded. "I knew you were a good girl, I did." He lowered his arm. **

**"Thanks." She sat back down. "Where are the others?"**

**He grunted as he sat next to her. "Off on a sabbatical." He shrugged causing her to chuckle softly beside him.**

**"How long have they been gone?"**

**He was silent for a bit.**

**"Hoggle? How long?"**

**"Three years."**

**"Wow. Are they alright?"**

**He nodded again. "Keep sending word when they come to a new place."**

**"They left you here…alone?"**

**"I'm not alone. I have friends here Sarah."**

**She felt foolish. "Yes of course, sorry."**

**He nodded. "Still…it wasn't like it was your fault you couldn't call on us."**

**They sat silent for long moments, watching the flowers, the small animals that came close enough to touch before they leapt off once more.**

**A shadow loomed over the pair. "Well isn't this cozy?" A forceful voice boomed above them.**

**Sarah groaned. "Not a moment of peace." She brushed the dirt from her skirt as she stood, meeting his eyes a moment before she swayed feeling a hand steady her. "Thanks." She turned down to Hoggle only to see him standing a few feet away. Her eyes slowly lowered to the hand at her waist, suddenly aware of his presence in front of her. Aware of his scent, the warmth from his body, everything that made of the Goblin King, and everything she had been unable to forget all these years. Meeting his eyes once more she stepped out of his reach. **

**"You are not well."**

**She could swear he almost sounded sincere. "I'm fine." Her eyes peered up at the tree once more. "It's beautiful."**

**"Yes it is." Without another word he walked off disappearing before their very eyes.**

**"Miserable bastard, that one is." Hoggle grunted as he shook himself off heading toward the path before he turned slightly. "I'll see ya around Sarah."**

**"You too…" And he was gone. "…Hoggle." Taking a deep breath she stepped out from under the shadow of the great tree, hearing the clouds cracking above her and glancing up she sighed feeling a big fat drop hit her on the nose. Shaking her head, she ran toward the path, knowing she wouldn't make it till the sky opened up. **

**She was right and when she had reached the castle gate, she was drenched from head to toe, the cold water not mixing at all with the once cool breeze from earlier that seemed to chill her to the bone. **

*******

**Her eyes closed with the feeling of the warm water that surrounded her. Leaning her head back against the edge, she relaxed taking in the scented oils. **

**A noise outside made her head snap up, her eyes open, watching the doorway. Her breath hitched as she heard footsteps coming toward her. Jumping out of the water, she grabbed a large towel, quickly wrapping it around herself as he came into view. "Get out."**

**Jareth grinned as his eyes traveled over her wet form.**

**She backed away from him, walking around the tub to the second door, quickly heading into the other room. "What do you want?"**

**"Enjoying your bath?"**

**She snorted. "Would be better if I were allowed to enjoy it."**

**"You're the one who didn't stay, Sarah."**

**"Like I had a choice."**

**His eyes met hers, a small amount of pain showing. "Do you distrust me so much to think I would take advantage of you?"**

**She had no reply as she watched him casually lean against the wall.**

**"Well?"**

**"I...I...don't…" She felt stupid as she tightened her hold on the towel. **

**"Perhaps you fear more than me." He received no answer. "Have you had many suitors Sarah?" As he turned to look at the floor his eyes glanced up at her.**

**"I've had enough."**

**He smirked as he pushed from the wall heading her way. "And of those suitors, how many have been allowed to touch you." He caressed her arm softly.**

**"That's none of your business." She pulled away from his touch backing up as he walked toward her soon feeling her back against the wall.**

**"Well?" His eyes regarded her seriously. **

**She moved out of his reach only to have her way blocked when his arm rose against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as they met his before she tried to push his hand out of the way. "I'm not playing your games." **

**"You've already defeated me Sarah. All I ask now is for one small request." His gaze fixed on her mouth as she licked her lips, his eyes following the movement. **

**"Don't even think about it."**

**He smirked as his eyes met hers. "Why not? Surely someone who has had countless suitors wouldn't be scared of a little kiss."**

**"I'm not scared."**

**"No?"**

**"No…I don't trust you...to stop at a kiss."**

**"And you shouldn't. But since I am not the one who is enclosed by such a little amount of clothing, you should be thankful that's all I request."**

**She pushed hard against his chest, letting out a gasp when he seized her wrists, pinning them to her sides as he stepped closer, his body pressed up against hers. Turning her head away from his, she tried not to shiver at the feel of his warm breath blowing across her neck. "Don't."**

**"A silent plea, dear Sarah." His lips trailed down her jaw, barely touching, feeling her shiver against him. "You bewitch me."**

**She ducked out of his grasp, holding the towel more secure in her hand as she backed away from his advancing form only to bump into something from behind. At her moment of distraction, he closed the space between them, his eyes dark as they rested on hers. **

**Pushing her back slightly, he reached down, grabbing her hips to lift her onto the table. Settling his body in between her thighs, he gripped her chin with his fingers. "One." **

**His lips touched hers so softly that she barely felt it, before the pressure increased, her mouth opening to his without her consent. The touch of his tongue sent waves through her body settling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes were closed when he pulled back, her breathing labored.**

**"See, just a kiss." His nostrils flared when her eyes opened, the green orbs darkened with desire, his hands itching to pull her closer. It took everything in him to step back, his eyes never leaving hers as he turned to the door to fling it open in his haste to leave.**

**Sarah rubbed at her face, her fingers touching the lips that continued to tingle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her stomach was a knot of nerves as she made her way down the hall, stopping just outside the dining hall. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open, her eyes instantly turning to the end chair, only to widen when she found it was empty. Her shoulders sagged as she realized that her chair was the only one that had a plate on the table in front of it. Her brows drew together as she trailed a finger over the edging of the golden plate, humming quietly. Somehow she knew she should have been relieved not to have to deal with him right now but part of her was saddened at the fact that he apparently had chosen to stay away. **

**Shaking off her thoughts, she pushed away the plate and headed out into the hall, her appetite suddenly absent. Her mind was filled with questions that she knew she wouldn't get the answers to and as she headed out into the garden, she found herself stopping at the fountain to gaze into the clear water. Her reflection stared back up at her, though fuzzy and distorted. **

**"You're thinking about my brother," a soft musical voice called to her.**

**Glancing up from the fountain, she felt her shoulders sag at the sight of Lena. "Why would you think that?"**

**Lena stepped closer, a hand over her hip while the other inspected her nails. "Oh right, my mistake." She leaned against the fountain. "Care to tell me who else puts that melancholy look upon your face." Her discolored eyes were set on Sarah's back.**

**Straightening, she raised her chin. "Not everything is about him." As she brushed past Lena she heard a small chuckle.**

**"No, course not." She watched her walk away toward the labyrinth. "But I didn't hear you deny it." With a grin she twirled her fingers together before stepping off in the other direction before disappearing. **

**Sarah's eyes were lowered to the ground, watching the lines of the stones pass under her feet. Her gaze was quickly raised when she was met with a wall that wasn't there before. With a grin, she ran her hand over the rough surface, pleased that the labyrinth had enough strength to play with her. Turning around, she leaned back against it, her head tilted back as she simple stared at the sky above her, the blue color making her eyes water with its intensity. **

**A dragging sound reached her ears, her head slowly lowering to her right, a wall moving out of the way, a dark growth of saplings marking the trail on each side. Pushing off the wall, she headed onto the path, hearing the wall open fully behind her as her eyes took in what was before her. Just past the trees, the area was covered with a luscious waterfall that ran down from the cliffs above. The idea that the cliffs that could not be seen from the outside of this area made her pause in thought. **

**It amazed her the way this labyrinth worked its illusions. The pool below her wasn't large, just barely enough room for a few people to swim. There were marbled statues all around the area, animals and other figures. Heading closer she gave a startled gasp as she passed an exact replica of Jareth's owl. There were several birds that met her questing gaze, all of them replicated with perfect clarity and brilliance that if not for the color of the stone she would swear at any moment they would take flight right in front of her eyes. They all had a small metal etching below the statue, a name or some other title given and it was then that she realized that each of these animals, these figures, were all people of the past and present. All of those who took animal form.**

**She could hardly take it all in, the colors of the trees around her, the gentle sway of the wind that brought soft fragrant petals falling down to her. Her hand slid along the base of yet another statue, one of a great winged eagle that had its wings spread as if prepared to take flight. It made her pause, something about it causing her breath to hitch in her throat and as her eyes cast down for the markings, and she was surprised when she didn't find any. The only thing she found was a single marked phrase along the bottom of the column that was so close to the ground she almost missed it.**

'_**Two halves made whole**_

_**Searching for completion**_

_**One light, one dark**_

_**Both bound to each other forever'**_

**She ran her fingertips over the words, feeling sad for some strange reason. It was strange that all the other statues had been marked with names, yet this one was separated even as it sat among them. Her eyes rose again to that proud gaze, her hand rising to run over the waiting wings down up to the lowered head almost feeling the tensing animal ready to take flight. **

**Closing her eyes against the shiver that ran through her body, she glanced around as a smile came to her face. The day was nice, the sun shining down but the temperature would be just perfect for a dip. Biting her lip, she began to remove her clothes unaware of the eyes that watched her from the castle above.**

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah's ears picked up the familiar voice as it drifted down the hall and her curiosity was raised as she peeked around the door seeing two figures inside. The unfamiliar male voice belonged to a tall man with dark hair that fell around his shoulders, his build larger than Jareth's though she could tell from here that it was solid muscle. A moment later, she saw his eyes dart to hers before the door was opened wider leaving her standing looking guilty. "Sorry to interrupt." She could see a small smirk on Jareth's face.**

**"Not at all precious. My cousin Roman, of the Eastern kingdoms."**

**Roman reached out, his fingers pulling her closer as his mouth lowered to her hand. His nose turned up as his eyes flicked toward Jareth, the question apparent as the King gave a grin. "Pleasure."**

**"Sarah." She blushed slightly as his dark eyes bore into hers, before she pulled the wrap tighter, turning her back on them as she left.**

**Roman was at Jareth's side when she had gone. "A mortal, cousin?" His eyes were in his drink as he swirled it around his goblet.**

**"Not just a mortal." His mismatched eyes turned slightly to regard the man next to him.**

**Roman sighed. "Then tell me." He took a drink. "What is it about this mortal, has you so enamored, surely not just her beauty?"**

**His face remained passive. "Did you catch her name?"**

**Roman shrugged. "Sarah. So?" After a moment, his eyes closed. "Tell me she isn't **_**that**_** Sarah?"**

**"Then I won't."**

**"Seriously Jareth, you are not only courting a mortal, but you are courting the only one who has defeated your little game." He sniffed. "Priceless. And here I thought you could no longer surprise me." Setting his cup down, he leaned against the table. "So tell me, is she as good as our kind?" He waited, his eyes turning up slowly. "You haven't bedded her?"**

**"No."**

**He snorted. "Why the hesitation?"**

**"I have my reasons." **

**"I could smell your scent on her the moment I entered the castle. Your mark is quite deep, how long have you had her?"**

**"Not long enough."**

**"She is tainted."**

**"I know."**

**"Does she know?"**

**"She knows nothing."**

**Roman crossed his arms. "There is a presence about her, for a moment I thought she was of our kind."**

**"She will be."**

**"What are you planning, cousin?"**

**"Nothing." With a grin he headed toward the kitchens.**

**Roman eyed the hall, his thoughts causing a smile to appear on his face as he breathed in the scent that lingered.**

**------**

**Sarah was surprised to see Lena out in the garden, sitting quietly on the wet grass. "Hi."**

**Lena nodded as her fingers plucked at a flower near her. "I want to thank you."**

**Sarah turned sharply. "For what?"**

**Lena gave her a crooked smile so much like her brothers that is made Sarah grin too. "You know what."**

**"The labyrinth…well it wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for me." She shrugged.**

**"That's not what I meant and you know it."**

**"Then what?"**

**She stood, brushing the dirt from her backside. "He's different. Can't remember the last time I saw him truly smile." She took a breath and it was apparent that this was hard for her. "So I thank you."**

**"His smiles are for his labyrinth, nothing more."**

**"If you say so." With a secret look, she nodded before she shimmered from sight.**

**Sarah sighed as she brushed the dirt from her fingers, gasping loudly when a shadow loomed over her. Peering up she was surprised to see a small child. The deep blue eyes that turned down to her were full of innocence, her long blonde hair blowing behind her in the breeze. "Hey, you lost honey?"**

**The child shook her head from side to side slowly, saying nothing. After a moment, she pointed behind Sarah.**

**Sarah turned her head, a dark object flying toward her face causing her to throw up her arm in reflex. She hissed when she felt something scraped her wrist before she watched a dark blur blend into the sky as it soared higher and higher. Rubbing her wrist, she shook her head as she turned quickly, but she found herself alone. **

**Sarah sucked in a breath as she felt a strange spark shoot up her spine, her eyes looking about before she fell toward to the ground. Bracing herself on her hands, her knees bent, she tried to rise slowly, her head aching. Shaking it off she leaned against a tree before heading toward the castle. **

**Her stomach reminded her once again how human she was and changing course toward the dining hall instead she was surprised to see Jareth and Lena already there. Lena looked up as she entered, a strange smile on her face before she focused on her plate. Jareth's eyes didn't move from the paperwork before him and as she sat down she continued to rub at her wrist trying to get the sting out. **

**Jareth put down the ink, his eyes meeting Sarah's briefly. He was tired and was growing annoyed with her constant rubbing of her arm. With a loud drawn out sigh of annoyance, he reached out to grab her arm. Flipping over to her wrist, he ignored her protests as he pulled back her sleeve, his eyes instantly taking in the mark. ** ** "When did you get this?" His eyes turned up to hers in confusion.**

**She shrugged. "I don't know I must have rubbed up against something." She pulled her arms out of his grasp as she headed past him through the hall, no longer hungry.**

**Lena leaned over the table. "What was that about?"**

**He grinned, his eyes on the door where Sarah had disappeared. "Nothing at all." He lifted the glass in his other hand, his own sleeve slipping down as he brought it to his mouth, the same symbol etched into his forearm.**

**-----**

**The sun came out about mid day, Sarah taking no time as she basked in its rays. Taking a seat on a bench, she tilted her head back to enjoy it. The hair at the back of her neck tingled before she turned, spotting him leaning against a peach tree. "What now?"**

**"Hostility Sarah…doesn't become you." He reached up, gripping a peach as he headed her way holding it out toward her.**

**She glared at him. "Are you trying to be funny?"**

**"Why?" He took a bite as he brushed past her.**

**"The mark isn't fading."**

**"It won't." He let out casually.**

**"Why?"**

**"You've seen the statues?" His back was still turned toward her as he moved up the steps.**

**She shrugged. "Yeah, just another place that's hidden."**

**"The center."**

**"What?"  
He leaned casually against the side of a wall. "The center of the labyrinth."**

**Her eyes were wide. "I don't understand."**

**He stepped down the steps, stopping in front of her as he pulled back his own sleeve to bring up his arm watching as her eyes turned down to see the mark that was on his own skin. "You've made it to the center of the labyrinth, the real center that only few have viewed."**

**"I found it by accident."**

**"There are no accidents, not when it comes to this." He could tell she was confused. "The labyrinth marks those it holds a piece of. Me, who rules it, and you, who have defeated it." He lowered his arm, keeping his face clear of any expression as he watched her eyes take it all in, her brain working hard to figure it all out.**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"It means, dear Sarah that the labyrinth isn't done with you yet."**

**"I'm not running through it again."**

**He grinned, his eyes turned away from hers. "Not exactly what it had in mind."**

**"Then what?"**

**"This symbol is given to…" He paused unsure how to continue.**

**"To?"  
"Never mind. Take it as a good omen she has no hard feelings."**

**"She?" She merely received a grin for an answer. "Fine." With a huff she realized she wasn't going to get any answers tonight, leaving her more agitated then when she arrived. Her eyes flicked back to his before she disappeared around a corner.**

**"You have to tell her," a voice drifted out to him as Lena appeared beside him.**

**"What's the point?"**

**"She needs to know."**

**He turned to her. "Know what sister?"**

**"You know what." Her eyes narrowed.**

**"Let it go."**

**"Jareth…"  
He held up a hand. "Silence!" **

**She recognized the fire in his eyes, knowing it was time to stop. With a nod of her head, she left him in the silence he so craved.**

**-----**

**Lena watched a woman creep by her as she sat silent in the library. Her brow arched as she watched the harlot stop next to Jareth.**

**"Darling, you promised me a walk." Her voice was sweet but Lena knew better.**

**Jareth closed the book on his lap and peered up at her softly. "Of course, Jade." His eyes met Lena's in an unspoken moment before he rose to step around his desk.**

**Lena snapped her book shut with a loud snap when they left the room. With a growl of frustration she shimmered outside, instantly calming when she saw Sarah sitting down near the peach tree. **

**Sarah looked up in alarm. "Something wrong?"**

**Lena shook her head. "Nothing I want to trouble you with." She knelt closer. "What are you reading?"**

**"Not sure." She chuckled before she jumped as Rowan appeared next to them. Her gaze lifted to Lena as the redhead growled again her eyes on the castle steps where Jareth was heading out into the sunshine. **

**Lena straighted when she saw that he wasn't with that dreadful woman, her eyes meeting Rowan's as he shrugged, his eyes full of mischief. She knew he didn't like the woman either. "Jareth." She watited till he was beside her before nodding toward the ground. "Join us."**

**Jareth shook his head. "Too much to do."**

**"Come on. You know what they say, all work and no play…"**

**"Make for a very dull king," Rowan pitched in turning toward Sarah. His mouth rose in a smirk as he watched her eyes close, as her back arched and she visibly shivered. His eyes met Jareth's and the look vanished when he came to realize what just had happened. With a nod he watched his brother disappear, his eyes instantly returning to Sarah. Leaning toward Lena, he growled. "This is not good." He stood, pulling Lena toward him.**

**Lena smiled. "According to who?"**

**"You like her?" His face held his disbelief.**

**"I do." She didn't hesitate.**

**Roman's eyes closed in frustration. "Do you sense the change in her?"**

**She nodded. "I don't see a problem."**

**He kicked at the tree trunk, his body tensed in fury. "When a mortal feels a summons, I'd say that is a problem." Without another word, he disappeared.**

**Sarah rose quickly, making her way to Lena. "What was that about?"**

**Lena grinned wickedly as she raised her glass. "Just a man not getting his way." **

**Sarah was confused as she watched her turn toward the castle before a figure appeared instantly. **

**Lena sighed. **_**'Great.'**_** "Do me a favor Sarah, give us a moment alone." Her eyes watched till the woman was out of view before she turned to the man now standing behind her. "What now?"**

**The High King stepped forward into the sunlight, his presence screaming for attention. "Do not speak to me in that manner daughter."**

**She sighed. "Of course, sorry." She gave a small bow before him.**

**"Better." his gaze softened. **

**"He told you didn't he?"**

**He shrugged. "You expected anything different?"**

**"No." **_**'That was fast even for him.'**_

**"Is it true?"**

**"Yes."**

**He sighed. "How bad?"**

**"Not sure. Something is off and I can't put my thoughts to it." Her brows were drawn together so far that the crease in the middle looked almost comical.**

**"Keep me posted?"**

**She snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course."**

**Without another word, he disappeared leaving her to wonder what exactly was happening with Sarah.**

**-----**

**Sarah glanced up when Lena appered in front of her as she walked down the hall toward the dining hall. The woman seemed ruffled somehow. "You okay?" **

**"Yes." She sighed. "Long day."**

**Sarah nodded with a laugh as she opened the door in front of her before pausing mid step when she saw several different people sitting around the table. Taking her usual seat with Lena beside her she leaned over. "What is going on?"**

**Lena shrugged innocently. "Not sure."**

**Sarah seemed to accept her answer as she reached for a glass hearing a woman's laughter and turning toward the sound. ****"Who's that?"**

**Lena leaned close to her ear to whisper. "Jade."**

**Sarah took in the woman's appearance, the long curly dark hair pilled high into an elegant style, the long flowing dress that hugged her curves. The over all affect gave the woman a very regal look. "You didn't answer my question."**

**Lena grinned. "The future goblin queen." She waited for the gasp she knew would follow and when it did, she drank from her glass as if she hadn't heard it.**

**"What?"**

**Lena's eyes turned to her in amusement. "Something wrong?"  
"She's going to marry Jareth?"**

**"Yes. I don't see a problem, after all you said yourself that you weren't interested in him." She had to struggle to keep the grin from her face. "Well?"**

**"Excuse me." She threw down her napkin and headed out of the hall, a very cheerful Lena clinking her glass together with Roman's. **

**Sarah stormed into the throne room, her eyes blazing with fire as they focused on the Goblin King as he sat upon his throne. **

**"Sarah, is there a problem?"**

**"You lied to me."**

**He smirked. "You'll have to give me a hint as to a particular time."**

**She tilted her head as she neared him. "You're getting married?"  
It was then he noticed another look in her eyes. "I am."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**He crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't aware that I had to keep you informed of all my decisions." He stood making his way to her.**

**She halted her steps, actually taking a few back. "No."**

**"Then do tell me what the point of all this is."**

**She shook her head. "Never mind." She hurried out into the hall making it to her room before she felt him behind her. Opening it quickly she shut it behind her surprised when he brought up a hand to smack against the door as he entered shutting it behind him.**

**"What angers you more, Sarah? That I am getting married or that it isn't you. You told me long ago how you felt. Am I supposed to pine away for you?"**

**She shrugged. "What's the point, there's no place for me here with her." She hurried to the door, her hand grabbing the handle before she could hear the anger in his voice.**

**"Do you think for one moment that I would choose her if I could have you?"**

**Her eyes closed. "Yes."**

**"Well, then Sarah you don't know me at all."**

**She let her hand fall from the handle as her shoulders fell. "I never did, Jareth." Without another word, she pulled the door open.**

**"And whose fault is that?"**

**She stopped just at the threshold before turning. "It wasn't an easy choice."**

**"Really?" He moved forward, watching as her eyes remained on his. "I would have given you everything you asked of me." He stopped in front of her. "Instead you live your life in solitude, a worthless career, no real existence...."**

**"Stop it!" She yelled. "Do you think that I don't know that?"**

**"Then you regret it?"**

**"Every day." Her voice was so soft he barely heard it. "Is that what you want to hear?" His face was void of any emotion and she could feel the sting from unshed tears, her lower lip beginning to tremble. "I do." Her eyes met his. "If I could do it again…" She sighed. "….I'd say yes." She closed her eyes unable to face him as she turned. "But what's done is done, I can't go back." She continued out the door, sucking in a breath when his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.**

**"It's never too late, Sarah. Not down here." His breath left a hot trail down her neck as he took in her scent, memorizing what he had forgotten. **

**She shrugged him off as she grabbed the door, swinging it open. She couldn't speak as she turned up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. **

**He read her eyes, knowing now wasn't the best time to discuss this, and as he brushed past her, he grasped her chin in his hand softly. "I **_**will**_** see you later." **

**She nodded gently, closing her eyes as his hand trailed over her cheek before she felt his presence leave the room, leaving her cold.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The leaves blew around her, her eyes turned down to the ground not really seeing. Her mind was a jumble, there were so many things she wanted to think about but more that she didn't. Rubbing a hand over her face tiredly, she pulled herself off of the bench, making her way to the water to peer down into the dark depths. **

**Her ears picked up a weird, distant sound and turning, she gazed about the small area. It was familiar and yet she had no idea what it was, the strange thing being was that it was getting closer. Her arms felt heavy, her fingers beginning to tingle as she lowered to the ground, hugging her knees. This place was starting to get to her. As it grew in strength it seemed to enjoy causing her distress. Her temples began to throb as she began to register the sound, suddenly knowing it was the beating of wings. **

**Standing quickly she practically ran from the sound, and the panic rising in her chest, her veins starting to feel like liquid fire as her feet felt like lead.  
Reaching the double doors, she leaned against the cold surface, her eyes closed as the warmth left her body. Shivering against the icy wind, she slumped to the ground, her body feeling so heavy. **

**--**

**When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in her bed, the soft colors of the sun outside telling her it was just after dawn. She barely had time to pull herself up to sit before the doors opened, revealing a worried looking Lena.**

**"You all right?" She stopped at the end of the bed taking a seat.**

**"Fine." She relaxed against the pillows. "How did I get here?"**

**"I brought you here. You fainted."**

**Sarah nodded as she slid out of bed knowing a good warm soak would help clear her head. "Thank you." She felt a hand pat hers before she stood up making her way to the bathing chamber.**

**Lena's eyes turned down as something fell to the ground. No not fell, floated. Bending, her fingers reached out to grab a single feather. Bringing it up to the light, she took in the dark coloring, the small flare of gold at the edges, down the middle. Her eyes slowly made their way to the window before looking back at the feather, a strange look on her face. Closing her fingers around it, she disappeared from the room arriving at the chamber only to hear voices inside, quickly hiding in the hall.**

**"….You cannot be serious!" the rich voice echoed in the room. Jade's eyes flashed fiercely as she met his gaze.**

**Jareth sneered as he pulled her hand from his shoulder. "I will no longer be held captive by my position."  
"You signed a treaty."**

**He nodded. "Yes, and I can easily un-sign it." His eyes were cold. "Don't forget woman that I am King."**

**She arched a brow. "A mark means nothing. She isn't Fae, she doesn't belong here. For goodness sake Jareth, she's human."**

**He stood abruptly, his hand around her throat before he held her up against a wall. "Do not, presume to tell me who does and does not belong in MY kingdom."**

**She grasped at his hands as her air was cut shorter. "Jareth, please."**

**He dropped his hand, watching her fall to the floor with amusement. "I didn't have to choose, the choice was made for me…again. Only this time, I agree with it. You've always hated this kingdom anyway." He challenged her to deny his claim. "It was the title that made you come here."**

**"That's not true."**

**He snorted as he took a seat on his throne. "Do not lie to me."**

**She stood, brushing the dirt from her hands. "Jareth darling this is silly." She laid her hand over his arm her jaw clenching when he shrugged her off. "You'd pass me over for that mortal."**

**"Yes."**

**"And what is so special about her? What does she have that makes you want her over your own kind?"**

_**'My heart.' **_**"Something you will never understand."**

**"This isn't over." Her eyes were liquid fire.**

**"Oh yes it is." He glared at her as she headed out of the room before letting out a breath, slumping against the throne as he felt his strength leave him. His breath fell out in frustration when he sensed her presence. "What is it?"**

**Lena made her way to his side. "She's a rather sour tart isn't she."**

**"What do you want?"**

**She held out a feather, resting on her open palm.**

**He blinked as he stared down at it. "And?"**

**"It was in Sarah's room."**

**He rubbed his temples as he slumped down onto his throne. "Please tell me you have a point."**

**"I do…" She grinned. "I have a feeling that Sarah's not so mortal after all." Without another word, she let the feather float into his hand as she left silently.**

**-----**

**The door slowly opened as bare feet slowly entered making their way across the lush carpets to stop at the balcony. A pale hand rushed out quickly before a scream was heard. Cold eyes turned down to watch the scene before a scream of frustration erupted as she watched a dark, shadowy bird fly up through the early fog disappearing into the rays of the dawn.**

**---**

**Sarah's body felt weak, her skin tingling as she rolled onto her side, grabbing the sheet that was wrapped around her. Raising her head, she drew her brows together in confusion as she realized she was in the center garden. Sitting up, she looked around, her mind trying to remember. **

**Her head turned quickly as someone shimmered in front of her. "Jareth."**

**His eyes turned down to hers, a strange look on his face as he took in her appearance before he reached out to tilt her face up towards him, looking into her eyes. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held tighter. **

**"How did I get here?"**

**He stepped back. "You don't know?"**

**She shook her head, still looking around. As she stood, her foot caught in the sheet and she stumbled forward, feeling his arms reach out to catch her. "Thanks." Moving away, she rubbed at her aching head. **

**"What do you remember?"**

**"I was going to take a bath…the sunrise outside was beautiful so I went out to the balcony an…" She gasped. "That bitch, she pushed me off." She sat once more her voice flat and whispery. "She pushed me out…and I'm alive." She glanced around. "And here." Her eyes turned up to his. "How did I get here?"**

**He was silent as he stared at her, bending down to grab a small black feather, holding it up to a ray of light as her eyes flicked to it slowly. "Remember?" He placed it in her open palm, waiting till her eyes grew wide with a sudden rush of memory.**

**She jumped up. "What the hell is going on?" Her breathing grew uneven, the colors blending, as lights flashed in front of her eyes. Before she fell to the ground, his arms once again holding her up, she could hear him whisper in her ear…**

**"Eudail bith-bhuan annsa."**

**…before the world went black.**

**--**

**She woke with a jolt, her eyes shooting around the room as she pulled the blanket closer to her body. She ached, her skin felt tender, and as she slid out of bed, she groaned when her body refused to cooperate with her as she fell back down. Pulling herself back up, she made her way to the bathing room surprised to find the water already filled, steaming gently and she took off her clothes as if in a haze. **

**Slipping into the water, she felt her body relax as she closed her eyes, dropping her head back against the tub. She felt the heat on her skin but she felt cold down to her bones, unable to warm completely. It was when her skin began to prune did she even think about getting out. Grabbing a robe that had been laid out, she threw it on as she walked toward her balcony.**

_**She could feel the wind blowing through her hair, her body relaxed as she listened to the sounds of the night. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear the sounds of rushing wings, a tingling spreading through her limbs. A small smile came to her mouth as she turned off her senses to just feel. It was seconds before she felt rough hands against her back as she was pushed forward, her feet scraping as she flipped over the railing. Her arms flew out in front of her as she felt her body being pumped full of electricity before her mind shut off and her vision grew dark.**_

**She winced as she grabbed a hold of the doorway, her legs failing her as she lowered to the floor, feeling the wind brush over her dampened skin. She tensed as the door opened behind her, knowing it was him before he even spoke. "Leave me alone." Her voice was so soft she barely heard it but she knew he would.**

**He didn't answer her as he closed the door, making his way to stand behind her. "How long?"**

**She shook her head.**

**  
"You will answer me."**

**She pulled herself up to stand, glaring back as she turned, her arms wrapped around her body. "I can't."**

**He stepped closer. "Can't or won't." When she didn't answer he reached out to grip her chin roughly, tilting her face up. "How long?"**

**"I don't know," she whispered her eyes tearing.**

**This surprised him as he read the truth in her eyes. "How can you not know?" He asked as he dropped his hand from her chin.**

**She shook her head as she brushed past him. "I don't remember." She stiffened as he moved closer to her back. Something inside her snapped, the pain, the anger, all of it came suddenly to the surface making her turn sharply to slap him hard across the face.**

**He closed his eyes not letting her see his surprise, his anger. Clenching his jaw he opened his eyes slowly, regarding her thoughtfully. "Do **_**not**_** do that again."**

**When he felt her shift he grabbed her wrists as she tried to push him away, holding them tightly in his hands. "Stop this."**

**She struggled to free herself, twisting away from him as he let go. Backing up, she could feel the wind behind her. Her fingers tingled as she clenched them into fists, her eyes never leaving him as she continued to back up slowly.**

**"Don't."**

**She smiled as she turned quickly, heading for the balcony only to feel his arm wrap around her waist hauling her back. Her body fell down onto the bed, the air leaving her momentarily as she felt the weight of his body holding her down. Her wrists were in his grasp again as he held them over her head tightly. "Let me go."**

**He didn't answer her as she struggled against him, her leg rising as she tried to find some hold to kick him off of her. It was then that he realized that through all the fighting she had yet to dress, the robe having slid open as he threw her. He closed his eyes with a shudder as he felt her naked hips against him, her breasts almost visible as the robe parted down the middle, the soft swells enticing his eyes as he found it impossible not to gaze at her.**

**She swallowed a lump in her throat as she realized her state of dress, the feel of his body and the intensity of his gaze as he brought it up to her eyes. "What did you say…when you found me in the labyrinth. You whispered."**

**He hesitated but only for a moment. "Eudail bith-bhuan annsa."**

**She let out a breath. "What does it mean?"**

**"My eternal mate." She struggled against him. "…you **_**will**_** be my mate."**

**Her eyes widened as she continued to struggle. "Never. I hate you!"**

**He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Sorry to hear that. But you've been marked…not my choice. There is only one mate chosen for us…for life eternal." **

**"You tricked me…coming here to help only to hold me for yourself." Her voice broke as she felt herself losing control. "I want to go home."**

**He was silent for a moment as he looked down at her. "You can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you are no longer part of that world." He switched her wrists to one hand, his other lowering to hook a finger over a strand of hair, bringing into her view. **

**Her eyes narrowed as she followed his gaze, the dark strands intertwined with golden streaks. **

**"I will have what's mine."**

**"I am **_**not**_** yours!" She growled against him.**

**"Have you not seen yourself?"**

**"What?"**

**He grabbed her, pulling her off the bed in one yank as he pushed her towards the mirror, stepping behind her. "Look."**

**She gasped as she realized she had changed, had it been so long since she had gazed upon a mirror that she hadn't noticed. Her hair where it was once dark had been marked with long strips of gold and red. Her eyes, while still green, appeared to have more color, more intensity. **

**He reached up to tuck the hair behind her ear hearing her gasp as she saw them. His thumb flicked up over the subtle pointed shape, knowing they would change, become more pronounced. Pulling his own hair back, he revealed to her what she never knew; his own ears were the same.**

**She screamed as she pushed away from him, running to the door only to find it locked. "Open it. Let me out." She banged on the hard surface for a time before she found herself crumbling, falling to the floor as she wept. **

**She pulled herself up, leaning heavily onto the door as she spun to the balcony. ****Her fingers gripped the edge of the table and her jaw clenched as a spasm rushed through her body. Letting out a breath, she gasped in surprise, her eyes turning up to Jareth's suddenly, fearful of his intense gaze. Her eyes closed once again as electricity seemed to shoot through every nerve making her lean forward onto the table. **

**She jumped when she felt a cold rag slide along the back of her neck. Her body suddenly felt weak as she found herself leaning back against a hard, warm body. **

**"How long, Sarah?"**

**She opened her eyes slowly. "Not long."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" **

**"I didn't because…" She cried out as another spasm rose, feeling his body stiffen behind her as he let out a rough breath. "..I didn't know what it was."**

**He pulled her tighter against his body as his mouth neared her ear. "It's a summons." He waited for it to sink in knowing it did when he felt her stiffen in his arms. "Only the rulers of the labyrinth can hear the call…or in your case, feel it." He smirked. "Do you need more convincing, precious?"**

**"Stop." She pulled away from him as another sensation wracked her system. "Damn it will you go all ready." She breathlessly called out to him, her eyes fierce and full of fire as her mouth fell open.**

**He barely spared a thought as he pulled her to him, his fingers wrapping around her hair as he covered her mouth with his own. Feeling her struggle made him twist around to sit down, pulling her down to straddle his waist. "Deny it."  
"I hate you."**

**"Do you?" He pulled her mouth back down to his, feeling her response to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He shivered as he pulled her body tight against his. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth as he greedily tasted her.****"Why do you refuse me?"**

**"It's simple."**

**"Then explain it to me."**

**"You don't love me."**

**"Love has nothing to do with it." He stated roughly though he neither confirmed nor denied it.**

**"Love has everything to do with it." She stated before her voice broke. She rose from his lap, her eyes meeting his briefly before she turned from him to storm out of the room before she lost control of her emotions…again.**

**Jareth's eyes watched her as she hurried out of the room, a soft breath falling past his lips. "If only you knew how much."**

**-----**

_**The sky was dark, the grass cool and wet against her bare feet as she followed the lone figure through the shadows. He stopped, causing her to hide behind a tree, her ears listening for any movement. When nothing came, she carefully peered around the tree only to find the space in front of her empty. Her brows drew together as she leaned against the tree, her eyes searching through the darkness. **_

_**The hair at the back of her neck rose as she felt warm breath against her skin. Turning slowly, she came face to face with the face of a beast. Eyes as red as blood met hers as she felt the air rush out of her lungs, her body trembling in fear. Backing up she gasped when she felt a warm body behind her, the soft scent drifting down to her and she knew she was safe. **_

_**The beast drifted closer, causing her arms to reach out behind her pulling him closer. "Jareth."**_

_**"Shh." He moved forward pushing her behind him as he stepped out toward the beast that suddenly shifted into the form of a woman. Her long hair was dark mahagony, her eyes cold as ice with their intense blue color. Her face would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the sneer that covered her face. **_

_**"Who is it?"**_

_**"No one." He turned his back to the woman, his eyes meeting Sarah's as she breathed out a sigh before screaming when he was pulled backwards into the waiting arms of the beast. **_

_**He struggled but she was stronger and when dark metal chains fell over his wrists and ankles, he began to shout at Sarah. "RUN!!"**_

_**"I'm not leaving you." She reached out to pull him to her but was blown backwards, her head hitting the ground harshly as she tried to focus her blurry vision on the figure in front of her. She whimpered as she saw a metal sword pierce his side watching as he fell to the ground and was still. Her eyes rose to the beasts, the woman smiling down at her as her teeth pulled back in a snarl. **_

_**"Would you die for him?" Her voice was smooth as if made of the wind.**_

_**Sarah struggled to stand falling each time.**_

_**"Would you die for him?" The voice screamed at her.**_

_**Sarah crawled across the ground, her arms reaching out as she gathered his still form into her mouth. "Yes…yes I would."**_

**She jumped awake, her hand reaching out toward nothing. With a small whimper, she rolled onto her side as she curled into a ball.**

_**"Would you die for him?"**_

**With a gasp she flung the covers off her body as she hurried out of the room. The stone floor beneath her bare feet was cold, sending shivers up through her legs but she hardly felt it, her eyes focused on the hall till she stopped outside a door. Bracing herself against the door, she took a few deep breaths and slowly opened the door, sliding in to pull it closed behind her.**

**She could feel her body relax as she listened to his steady breathing, her feet slowly making their way toward the bed. The moonlight shone in through the balcony windows, painting him in a soft glow. He was stretched out onto his stomach, his arms holding the pillow under his head. **

**For what seemed like forever, she simply stood staring at him, trying to will the harsh images from her head. A tear fell from her eye and before she had a chance to wipe it away she heard him stir. Her body stiffened as she slowly backed away from the bed making her way to the door. She had turned, her hand grabbing the knob when she heard him moving on the bed.**

**"Something the matter precious?"**

**She winced slightly before turning her head. "No, sorry to wake you."**

**"Come here." His voice was soft letting her know it was not a command. "Please."**

**Going against every instinct in her body, she felt her hand fall from the door, he body turning toward him as she stepped to his bed. **

**"You're troubled."**

**"It's nothing."**

**"You wouldn't have come here…to me…if it was nothing." He sat up further, his disheveled hair in even more disarray than usual. "Sit."**

**She felt the strength in her legs fail her as she complied, making sure she was far enough away from him.**

**"Tell me."**

**"It's nothing."**

**"Sarah." **

**She closed her eyes at the hard way he said her name. "I had a dream."**

**He waited for more and when nothing else came he sighed. "And?"**

**"And nothing, I didn't mean to wake you just wanted to make sure you were safe." She stood, taking a few steps away when his arm snaked across her waist, pulling her back gently. She shivered when she felt his warm breath against her neck, her nerves tingling where she was pressed against him.**

**"Safe?"**

**"You were struck….you didn't get up. I told you it was silly." She pulled forward trying to get out of his grasp before she realized he had a strong hold on her. "Let me go."**

**"Giving orders?" When she stopped struggling he loosened his hold to pull her backwards into the bed.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Shh." He lifted the covers up around them both as he pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Sleep." He could feel how stiff her body was. "I am not going to ravage you…tonight…so please sleep." He laughed softly.**

**"Truce?"**

**He grinned. "Call it what you will…I'm tired." Closing his eyes he realized just how tired of everything he was. With a sigh he gave into his own selfish pleasures as he felt her body start to relax. **

**She opened her eyes slowly, her body stretching out as she tried to wake up, wanting nothing more than to bury further under the warm blankets and sleep forever. The sunlight streaming in through open balcony doors made it impossible however, and she groaned angrily as she slid from the covers. Her eyes seemed to focus more as she realized just where she was, the memories of last night coming back to her. With a small smile she laid back down, her nose lowering to the abandoned pillow managing to catch a long drawn out breath, breathing his scent in. **

**Shaking her head, she slid out of bed and reached up to grab a robe that was left at the foot of the bed. Wrapping her arms around her waist, her lower lip trembled as she found her heart beating erratically against her chest. Taking a seat once more on the bed, she focused hard to get her thoughts in order before she left the room. **

**Stopping in her own room, she freshened up and threw on another dress from the wardrobe, this one a dark burgundy that cinched at the bodice allowing the bottom half to flow out around her. **

**Rubbing sweaty palms against her legs, she headed down to the dining room, not even sure if he would be there. As she neared she could hear voices drifting to her down the hall and stopping just outside the door, she listened.**

**"….and then what?" Lena asked loudly.**

**"This does not concern you." Jareth stated harshly.**

**"The hell it doesn't, I have to live here too or have you forgotten everything but yourself, you selfish bastard." She could hear the scraping of a chair as it was pushed back quickly.**

**"You will mind your tone, sister."**

**"I won't." She could hear footsteps moving toward her and ducked into another room still listening.**

**"Wait." Jareth's voice was calm yet laced with irritation. "I am sorry, but I do know what I am doing. This is greater than us both, and I trust that judgment."**

**"It's not just your decision though."**

**"I know." His voice was so soft she barely heard him.**

**"Just promise me you'll do the right thing, for her, not just yourself…I know you love her. But do you love her enough to let her go."**

**Sarah waited as no sound was heard and for a moment she thought they had both disappeared before she could hear him rise slowly. **

**"Yes." She felt her heart clench from the pain she could hear in his voice.**

**She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. When Lena walked past the door, she slowly walked toward the dining hall, surprised to still see him sitting down. He seemed to be lost in thought as he simply stared down at his plate. Taking a deep breath she moved further into the room. "Do you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.**

**He jolted as he quickly turned to her, his eyes more unreadable than usual. "What?"**

**"Do you…l...care for me at all?" She found that she had suddenly grown tired of all the games and needed to know.**

**"If you do not know the answer to that question Sarah, then you haven't been paying attention." Without another word he vanished from the room leaving her in silence.**

-----


End file.
